Ice creamed
by Sloe Balm
Summary: [OS - Sterek] Une nuit caniculaire. Le corps brûlant, transpirant, Stiles avait besoin de se rafraîchir, et ce, par n'importe quel moyen. - PWP, lemon très citronné.


**Titre :** Ice creamed

 **Auteur :** Sloe Balm

 **Pairing :** Stiles x Derek

 **Disclamer :** Les personnages et l'univers de Teen Wolf ne m'appartiennent pas. Et c'est bien dommage, parce que j'aurais plein de trucs à leur faire faire (et je ne parle pas de ménage).

 **Genre :** One Shot, Slash, lemon très citronné, Rating extra giga M+ : vous êtes prévenu.e.s

 **Mot de moi-même :** Toutes les définitions de l'expression anglaise "ice creamed" vous donneront franchement très chaud ! Alors oui, je vous préviens, cette fic est un gros PWP rédigé sans vergogne.

 **Dédicace :** Cet OS épicé est pour Pouki26 en l'honneur de son style brut et luxurieux. Ma manière de te dire merci pour tes écrits passés qui sont formidables, et évidemment, pour t'encourager à continuer. Come back !

 **Merci** à Ptit Bou pour les corrections apportées sur le texte ! Merci d'avoir corrigé mes tournures malheureuses, c'est vraiment le top :) T'es la meilleure !

* * *

.

 **Ice creamed**

.

.

Stiles suffoquait. Il se retournait pour la énième fois, ne trouvant pas une position confortable pour dormir. Le problème n'était d'ailleurs pas vraiment une question de position... Le problème ? C'était qu'il crevait de chaud purement et simplement. Sa peau moite collait contre les draps et il sentait la transpiration ruisseler sur ses tempes. Son dos, nu, semblait se fondre sur le matelas. C'était désagréable, agaçant au possible.

Il respira bruyamment. Stiles n'était pas quelqu'un de patient de manière générale, alors face à une température aussi élevée, il était à deux doigts de péter un câble.

D'un geste désespéré il repoussa le bras musclé qui reposait en travers de son torse. Il avait beau être en caleçon, à moitié nu, il avait chaud, trop chaud pour supporter ce contact physique.

"Bouge." grommela-t-il un peu bougon.

Derek grogna sous la remarque malvenue et ramena son bras sous son oreiller.

Stiles se redressa, s'asseyant sur le lit qui était devenu un lieu de torture depuis deux jours. Une canicule venue droit des enfers sévissait à Beacon Hills. Et ce, à son plus grand dam. Il jeta un coup d'œil au réveil posé sur la table de chevet. Les chiffres rouges lumineux indiquaient 01:20. Stiles soupira. Son regard colérique se reporta sur la fenêtre du loft, grande ouverte. L'air ne semblait pas y rentrer. On étouffait. Il devait faire au moins 30 degrés dans l'appartement et c'était invivable. Seuls les rayons de la lune se frayaient un chemin dans la pièce, éclairant d'une lumière faible et blanche leurs deux corps étendus sur le lit.

La masse à côté de lui remua faiblement.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" murmura Derek, à moitié réveillé.

"J'en peux plus, je crève de chaud je te jure." râla Stiles, tournant sa tête vers son partenaire allongé à ses côtés. Dans la pénombre légèrement éclairée, il détaillait parfaitement le corps musclé du brun, vêtu d'un simple boxer noir. Allongé sur le ventre, les bras repliés sous son oreiller paisiblement... Ses muscles du dos et ses omoplates semblaient bouger subtilement, bercés par sa respiration fine. Stiles se lécha les lèvres alors que ses prunelles couleur chocolat s'attardaient sur ce corps sublime. Il parcourut rapidement du regard le tatouage en forme de triskèle, puis s'attarda sur le bas des reins qui se creusait dans les muscles, sur les fesses rebondies et fermes… Derek était simplement à tomber.

Stiles se sentait étourdi par la température bien trop élevée de son propre corps. Il soupira à nouveau, agacé.

Derek ne semblait pas souffrir autant que lui de la chaleur. Un des avantages d'être un loup garou sans aucun doute… une meilleure maîtrise des changements de température, une régulation corporelle non-humaine. C'était injuste. Comment Derek pouvait-il trouver le sommeil alors que lui subissait un vrai calvaire ?

"T'as pas chaud ?" souffla-t-il, presque irrité de subir seul cette gêne quasi intolérable.

"Si, un peu…" répondit Derek en somnolant, les yeux à peine entrouverts.

 _Un peu ?_

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel. Ils étaient dans l'espace ou quoi ? Il était à deux doigts de s'asphyxier tellement l'air manquait. Et l'espace était-il devenu un enfer ? C'était quoi cet air ambiant qui vous brûlait la peau ? Pourquoi ce putain de loft n'avait pas l'air conditionné au fait ?

Stiles se décida à sortir du lit, posant ses pieds nus sur le sol. Il n'arriverait de toute façon pas à dormir. Il avait vraiment besoin de se rafraîchir, et ce, par n'importe quel moyen sous peine de crever sur place.

D'un pas lent, il se traîna jusqu'à la salle de bain où il laissa couler l'eau fraîche du robinet. Il s'aspergea le visage, soupirant de bien-être. L'eau froide était salvatrice au contact de sa peau bouillante. Il soupira de plaisir alors que l'eau dégoulinait doucement sur son torse. Cela faisait un bien fou.

Il déambula d'un pas lent jusqu'à la cuisine pour avaler d'une traite un grand verre d'eau. Il avait soif comme en plein désert. Il lui fallait de la glace, du gel, de la neige, du froid... n'importe quoi pour l'empêcher de se consumer. Il ouvrit le congélateur dans le but d'en sortir des glaçons. Une vague d'air frais caressa son visage et il retint un soupir de béatitude. Cela faisait un bien fou. Il avança sa tête dans le freezer. Il pourrait rester des heures comme ça… Soudain, un sourire illumina son visage. C'était noël… Non. C'était même mieux que noël, c'était le paradis ! Un paradis frais où virevoltait une douce brise... Derek avait de la crème glacée et jamais de sa vie il n'avait eu autant envie de crème glacée. Il attrapa une des boîtes, trépignant d'impatience. Le contact givré du plastique contre sa main était juste divin. Il ferma la porte et contempla sa trouvaille. _Vanille_. Il mordit sa lèvre. _Le-pied-le-pied-le-pied !_ Il sentait l'excitation monter en lui comme celle d'un gamin devant une montagne de cadeaux. Il étreignit la boîte dans un geste immature mais franc. Le plastique froid contre son torse lui soutira un frisson et un gémissement. C'était trop bon et trop horrible en même temps. Il ricana face à sa propre puérilité.

Avec impatience, il attrapa un bol dans le placard et une grosse cuillère à soupe. Il vida entièrement le pot dans le récipient en céramique et lécha la cuillère avec avidité.

 _Frisson_.

C'était trop trop bon.

Un sourire béat apparu alors que le couvert en métal était encore à moitié dans sa bouche. Il ferma les yeux et savoura le parfum vanillé qui emplissait ses papilles. La crème fondait dans sa bouche, sucrée, délicieusement lactée… et surtout froide. C'était juste le pied, le bonheur ultime.

Il engouffra une deuxième cuillère dans sa bouche et quitta la cuisine, son bol à la main. Il sautillait presque en se déplaçant, preuve de son moral remonté en flèche.

Alors qu'il se rapprochait doucement du lit, il y contempla le corps allongé de manière luxurieuse, toujours sur le ventre. Le visage était niché dans l'oreiller, les cheveux d'ébène tombaient finement sur le front légèrement halé. Derek était tellement désirable qu'il pourrait rester planté là, des heures, à le dévorer des yeux. Enfin, en théorie. Pourquoi se contenter de regarder, quand on peut toucher ?

Un sourire étira ses lèvres.

Doucement il grimpa sur le lit, faisant attention à ne pas troubler le calme de la scène quasi idyllique. L'atmosphère était douce, la respiration de Derek apaisante et excitante en même temps. Stiles porta une cuillère de crème glacée à ses lèvres, les yeux rivés sur le triskèle hypnotisant. Il scrutait les trois spirales noires se mouvant légèrement. Il avait envie de les toucher, de placer ses doigts dessus, d'embrasser le tatouage de ses lèvres… de…

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" soupira faiblement Derek, visiblement toujours dans un état léthargique.

Stiles se mordit les lèvres en entendant la voix grave raisonner dans la pièce. Le loup avait cette capacité à lui faire perdre la tête en un claquement de doigt.

"Chuut." soupira Stiles très doucement. Il posa son bol sur le lit à ses côtés. Lentement, il se pencha au-dessus du corps à moitié endormi et vint déposer ses lèvres au cœur des omoplates. C'était un baiser léger, doux, papillonnant. Il releva la tête et attendit quelques secondes. Le temps était comme suspendu. Derek n'avait pas vraiment réagi, ce qui était plutôt bon signe. Un sourire étira les lèvres de Stiles. Il allait pouvoir continuer.

En essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, il attrapa un peu de crème glacée et l'approcha du dos qui s'offrait à lui. Il déglutit à la vue de son propre geste basculant l'ustensile. La crème froide entra en contact avec la peau chaude, teintée d'encre noir. Le contraste entre la substance si claire et la peau sombre était affriolant.

"Stiles..." murmura Derek, mi-interloqué mi-assoupi, le visage enfoui contre son coussin. Qu'est-ce qu'il fichait ?

Pour toute réponse, Stiles se pencha à nouveau sur le dos de son compagnon, de manière un peu plus féline cette fois. Sa langue glissa doucement sur le dos, suavement, il lapa la crème glacée, découvrant certaines parties du tatouage qui avaient été recouvertes. Avec sa langue il caressa les cercles du motif, léchant les dernières traces de crème onctueuse sur la peau épicée.

"Hmm ?" murmura-t-il pour toute réponse, continuant de dévorer la peau sucrée et un peu collante.

Il entendit un soupir à peine étouffé dans les draps.

Cela sonnait pour lui comme un encouragement.

À nouveau, Stiles attrapa un peu de crème glacée et la renversa le long de la colonne vertébrale. Il vit la peau frissonner à ce contact. La crème gouttait de la cuillère et s'était déposée à de multiples endroits dans le sillon des vertèbres. Stiles se mordit les lèvres à nouveau en contemplant son œuvre. Le meilleur encas qu'il puisse imaginer.

Il posa l'ustensile dans son bol et grimpa à califourchon sur Derek, pressant son bassin contre les fesses fermes du loup. Il se pencha à nouveau sur l'objet de toutes ses convoitises, posant ses mains de part à d'autres de ce corps musclé. Sa bouche se fondit sur le bas du dos, et il lécha le creux formé naturellement à cet endroit, attrapant avec sa langue la crème vanillée qui y était logée.

 _Deuxième soupir._

Puis il remonta doucement le long de la colonne vertébrale, léchant la peau musclée, se délectant de la saveur glucosée, fraîche et crémeuse qu'il y trouvait. Il laissa un sillon humide sur la peau, jusqu'au tatouage qu'il revint mordiller doucement.

Derek grogna, son bras sortit de sous l'oreiller pour venir agripper les draps recouvrant le matelas. La poigne se referma, attrapant sauvagement le tissu dans un geste presque passionnel.

Stiles ricana légèrement. Il ne voyait pas souvent Derek perdre ses moyens, et quand cela arrivait, il exultait.

Heureux de son triomphe et bien décidé à le faire encore durer pour un moment, Stiles se pencha davantage sur le corps, pressant son torse contre le dos chaud. Il passa ses mains sur les épaules bien taillées du loup et embrassa sa nuque à la racine des cheveux… doucement d'abord, puis avidement, mordillant sa peau, la malmenant franchement. Ses mains glissèrent avec délectation... du long des épaules de Derek, jusqu'à ses biceps fortement dessinés, pour finir par caresser ses avant-bras. Il le tenait fermement sous lui et susurra suavement à son oreille : "Tourne-toi." Cela sonnait comme un ordre.

Sans se faire prier, Derek se retourna alors que Stiles s'était légèrement relevé pour le laisser effectuer sa manœuvre. Les mains de l'adolescent encerclaient le visage mal rasé, reposant sur le matelas de chaque côté du loup... visiblement très excité.

Le regard de Stiles plongeait sans retenu dans les yeux anormalement bleus électriques de son amant. Il le dévorait complètement du regard, transpirant la luxure. Derek était on ne peut plus réveillé maintenant… Son entrejambe, frottant celle de Stiles confirmait également ce qu'il voulait. Et il voulait le dévorer.

Stiles se fondit sur le visage de Derek, embrassant presque sauvagement sa bouche, mêlant sa langue à la sienne dans un ballet passionnel. Il sentait leurs deux érections se frotter, il entendait les bruits de succion de leur baiser. Stiles passa une main sur le cou de Derek pour l'encercler légèrement, ses doigts se comprimant autour des veines palpitantes. Se détachant des lèvres avares, il plongea son visage dans ce cou aux parfums boisés pour le lécher. Le dévorant avec fougue, mordant et aspirant la peau. Un petit suçon ne tarda pas à apparaître alors que Derek grognait. Stiles étouffa un petit rire et se détacha de sa proie.

Se redressant légèrement, il contemplait Derek sous lui. Il était sexy au possible, le regard empli de désir, les lèvres légèrement ouvertes et la respiration bruyante. Son œuvre commençait déjà à disparaître du cou athlétique. Il n'arrivait jamais à le marquer plus de quelques secondes. Satané loup garou.

"T'es réveillé alors ?" murmura taquin l'adolescent.

Derek ne put empêcher un sourire en coin d'étirer ses lèvres fines. Stiles se faisait un malin plaisir à le provoquer de toutes les manières qu'il soit.

"On m'empêche de dormir." souffla Derek, la voix rauque de convoitise. Il posa ses mains sur les cuisses de Stiles qui l'encadraient de part et d'autre, malaxant doucement la peau de ses doigts puissants.

"Vraiment ?" répondit faussement étonné l'humain. "Pas très gentil ça !" continua-t-il d'un ton mutin.

Stiles avait clairement envie de jouer. Et Derek était son jouet préféré.

Ses yeux se reportèrent sur le torse du loup. Avait-on déjà vu un corps aussi attractif que celui-ci ? Les pecs étaient bombés fièrement, les bras forts et musclés donnaient envie d'être presque malmené avec force par eux. Les abdominaux étaient dessinés avec goûts, formant une tablette de chocolat digne de ce nom, émoustillant l'adolescent à chaque fois. Le corps de Derek était beau à damner un saint.

La bouche entre-ouverte, Stiles se perdait dans sa contemplation. Derek ne disait rien, mais adorait quand il faisait ça. Quand il le dévorait du regard. Quand il pouvait voir et sentir son désir, son envie. C'était juste grisant.

Reconnectant avec la réalité ô combien réjouissante de la situation, Stiles se lécha les lèvres avidement. Il en voulait plus. Il se saisit de la cuillère dans le bol plein de crème qui fondait, en attrapa une bonne portion et l'amena, un sourire amusé, au-dessus du torse de Derek. Ce dernier fixait l'ustensile en haussant un sourcil.

"Arrête ça." murmura-t-il d'un ton ferme.

Stiles s'amusait clairement. Il croisa le regard faussement menaçant du loup garou et renversa la glace qui dégoulina sur le torse musclé. Derek frissonna mais ne dit rien, fixant ses pectoraux recouverts de vanille fondante.

Le châtain se pencha pour venir lécher à nouveau la crème. Le loup le regardait faire, subjugué par cette bouche coquine qui le léchait comme s'il était le meilleur dessert au monde.

"Hm… Vraiment ? ..." murmura le lycéen en continuant son exploration charnelle.

Dieu qu'il aimait être aguiché par Stiles.

"Non... Continue." ordonna-t-il presque, ne pouvant imaginer une seule seconde en arrêter là.

Stiles laissa échapper un rire espiègle contre sa peau, puis leva les yeux vers lui, croisant ses prunelles embrasées. Il continua à lécher le torse tout en soutenant le regard fiévreux de son partenaire. Sa langue, affamée, s'attarda dans le creux entre ses pecs puis se déplaça sur l'un d'eux, atteignant un bouton de chair pour venir le mordiller sans aucune pudeur.

Stiles sentit son sexe vibrer dans son sous-vêtement. Ses propres gestes l'excitaient plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé.

Derek soupira fortement. Sa respiration se faisait plus puissante, son torse se gonflait davantage alors que Stiles s'y affairait. Lentement, pour faire durer le plaisir, Stiles descendit… sa langue roula le long du torse, pour venir caresser les abdominaux bien dessinés. Doucement, il passa sur le nombril où il inséra sa langue, son regard se releva pour entrer en contact avec celui du loup garou qui ne l'avait pas lâché une seconde. L'adolescent descendit encore de quelques centimètres, passant sa langue contre le bord de l'élastique. Le sous-vêtement affichait une bosse, laissant imaginer le sexe gonflé de désir qui ne demandait qu'à s'en échapper. Stiles embrassa le bord du tissu, puis ses dents s'y accrochèrent dans un geste érotique.

Conscient du supplice qu'il lui faisait endurer, le lycéen posa ses mains sur les hanches de Derek, attrapant le boxer pour le faire descendre. Le sexe du loup garou, dur, se libéra avec force. Il était raide de plaisir, ne demandant qu'à être cajolé.

Stiles leva les yeux à nouveau vers Derek. Ses iris bleus claires, inhumaines, le consumaient entièrement.

"Suce-moi." La voix était rauque, presque impérieuse.

La poitrine de Stiles se compressa. Le loup garou avait le don de l'enflammer comme personne, de lui faire ressentir toute cette exaltation, toute cette luxure, tellement intime…

Il s'abaissa, faussement soumis, pour déposer ses lèvres sur le membre du loup garou. Sa langue lapa d'abord le gland doucement, avant de glisser le long du sexe dressé. Il posa sa main sur une des cuisses musclées alors que l'autre venait pour encercler la verge tendue.

Derek se redressa légèrement et l'arrêta, attrapant son poignet d'un geste rapide.

Il secoua la tête négativement. Stiles compris qu'il ne voulait _que_ sa bouche. Alors il posa ses mains sur le matelas, de part et d'autres des hanches de Derek et continua ses caresses buccales. Tel un papillon, il se posa le long du sexe pour caresser la peau tendre et douce. Puis sa langue revint, dominante, dompteuse, pour lécher le membre de tout son long. Elle glissait de bas en haut, s'arrêtant à la base du gland pour insister plus fortement sur le frein, le titillant coquinement.

Derek soupira. Il glissa une de ses mains dans les cheveux de Stiles, le caressant alors qu'il s'affairait avec toute la concentration du monde. Le loup garou haletait légèrement, fixant son partenaire en train de le prendre en bouche. D'abord doucement, il suçota le gland, puis son aspiration se fit un peu plus forte. Derek étouffa un soupir. Finalement, la bouche l'engloba entièrement. Il sentit son sexe se faire prendre en une bouchée dévoratrice. Puis elle repartit. Puis elle revient pour le prendre encore une fois pleinement. Stiles accéléra le mouvement, toujours avec sa bouche comme unique complice. Ses mains agrippant les draps fermement, il faisait des va-et-vient forts, puissants, aspirant le sexe dur. Sa bouche masturbait la verge avec ferveur, suçant fort, comprimant au maximum ses joues contre les parois du sexe, aspirant toujours plus. Derek poussa un râle de plaisir alors que sa main appuyait légèrement sur la tête de l'adolescent, suivant la cadence du mouvement. Il sentait son sexe s'enfoncer jusque dans la gorge de Stiles. Il le voyait l'avaler pleinement, jusqu'à la base de son aine. Ses yeux se fermèrent alors qu'il laissait s'échapper un gémissement à la limite de l'indécence. Il se concentrait sur tout le plaisir qu'il ressentait. Il baisait purement et simplement la bouche de Stiles. Ou bien était-ce Stiles qui le baisait avec dévotion ? Peu importait réellement.

"Stiles !" tonna le loup avec force. S'en était trop. Il le sommait d'arrêter.

Ce dernier fit mine de ne pas l'entendre et continua de plus belle à s'affairer sur son sexe. Pire encore, il utilisa finalement ses mains pour appuyer la masturbation et caresser les bourses qui se contractèrent. Le loup garou grogna férocement et rouvrit les yeux pour l'observer. C'était trop. l'adolescent le pompait avec tellement d'entrain que son esprit s'embrouillait. Une des mains de Stiles alla chercher son propre sexe dans son caleçon, se masturbant énergiquement alors que sa bouche se rapprochait de son but ultime. La vue du châtain se touchant et le suçant en même temps était bien trop exquise.

Derek réagit en quart de tour. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il repoussa Stiles avec force, l'attrapa par les hanches et le retourna avec violence contre le matelas. D'un geste vif il se positionna derrière lui, baissa son sous-vêtement puis écarta ses cuisses pour le pénétrer violemment. Ils crièrent tous les deux sous l'intensité du moment.

Les mains de Stiles agrippaient le tissu sur le matelas avec force, sa bouche et ses yeux étaient grands ouverts.

Derek haleta, se penchant contre lui et mordit délicatement sa nuque.

"Ça va ?" souffla-t-il contre son oreille, son sexe toujours enfoncé au plus profond de l'adolescent.

"Putain… encore." geignit Stiles avec supplication.

Derek mordit doucement son omoplate et ne se fit pas davantage prier. Il se mit à bouger d'abord doucement, faisant à moitié entrer et sortir son sexe, puis il accéléra le rythme.

Stiles gémissait progressivement.

"Plus vite…" murmura-t-il, haletant, alors que le désir montait en lui comme un volcan en éruption. Il avait chaud, il transpirait, mais surtout, il voulait que Derek le prenne avec force.

Le loup garou lui attrapa les hanches et les ramena à lui dans un geste ferme, obligeant Stiles à se mettre à quatre pattes. Il accéléra vivement la cadence, se mettant à donner des coups de butoirs de plus en plus fort. Stiles hurla alors que sa prostate semblait enfin subir monts et merveilles.

"Ah... encore... encore !" gémit-il, alors que Derek répondait à ses supplications, accélérant toujours plus le rythme.

Il agrippa les cheveux de Stiles fermement, le tira légèrement en arrière pour le coller contre lui, tout en continuant ses mouvements de hanches.

"Putain !" Stiles perdait pied.

Derek se mordit les lèvres, puis lécha l'épaule de Stiles, maintenant toujours fermement ses cheveux en arrière. Avec son autre main, il attrapa la gorge offerte, enserra sa poigne autour du cou fin et délicat.

Stiles se mit à gémir. La poigne se referma durement sur sa gorge, coupant légèrement sa respiration. Le sexe de Derek rentrait en lui avec ferveur, lui donnant des coups de manière forte et régulière. Il ferma les yeux en gémissant. Il prenait son pied.

Il posa sa main sur celle étranglant à moitié son cou. Le loup desserra alors sa prise.

Derek délaissa les cheveux de Stiles pour passer sa main sur son torse, puis descendit avec rapidité plus bas, empoignant son sexe dur et tendu. Il le masturba au rythme de ses allées et venues en lui. Il continua de longues secondes à entrer et sortir de lui, tout en astiquant son sexe entre sa main, faisant rouler son pouce sur le bout du gland à plusieurs reprises.

"Derek…" gémit Stiles, "plus…".

Le brun le poussa à nouveau fermement contre le matelas. Stiles s'écrasa contre le lit alors que Derek sortait de lui pour rentrer à nouveau avec puissance. Ils gémirent à l'unisson.

Agrippant Stiles, Derek releva légèrement ses hanches pour accélérer les coups de butoirs. À ce rythme de folie, il ne tiendrait plus longtemps.

Son sexe entrait et sortait de Stiles avec violence, le pilonnant avec force. On entendait les cuisses claquer avec puissance, dans un vacarme obscène. Les gémissements de Stiles emplissaient la pièce, mêlées aux respirations rauques et haletantes du loup qui le prenait avec intensité.

"Plus fort… plus fort..." gémit Stiles faiblement, comme une litanie.

Les deux mains plaquées contre ses hanches, Derek tapait de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus vite. Il n'arrêta pas quand Stiles se mit à hurler son nom, balbutiant des choses incompréhensibles avant de s'écrouler sur le matelas. La tête de Stiles se noyait dans l'oreiller alors qu'il hurlait, éjaculant en plusieurs spasmes contre les draps. Son visage était écrasé contre le tissu rembourré, sa respiration saccadée, suspendue. Il sentait Derek l'écraser de tout son poids, continuer de le pénétrer violemment en haletant. Sa joue se compressait contre le coussin plein de sueurs, son corps lui semblait être celui d'une poupée de chiffon. Il sentait ses tympans marteler dans sa tête et ses fesses continuer de claquer contre l'aine de Derek. Il était ailleurs, encore dans les vapes de son orgasme, essayant vainement de se rattacher à la réalité. Il sentit Derek mordre son épaule et lui donner des derniers coups de reins libérateurs, murmurant des choses à son oreille qu'il ne comprit pas, même s'il en devinait l'essence.

Derek souffla son nom, avant de s'allonger sur son dos de tout son poids, lâchant totalement prise.

Stiles cligna des yeux doucement. Ses esprits revenaient à lui petit à petit. Il sentit la main de Derek venir encercler la sienne, toujours agrippée au drap. Il sentit ensuite de fins baisers, doux, sensuels, être déposés contre sa nuque, à la base de ses cheveux.

Les mains de Derek caressaient son avant-bras et ses cheveux dans lequel il plongeait son nez, humant son odeur.

Stiles sourit contre l'oreiller. S'il avait pu ronronner en cet instant, il l'aurait fait.

Il se retourna doucement, se faufilant tant bien que mal sous le corps puissant. Ses yeux entrèrent en contact avec les prunelles vertes de son divin amant. Stiles souriait de béatitude. La transpiration ruisselait sur son visage mais il s'en foutait.

Derek caressa sa tempe humide, essuyant quelques perles de sueurs et fondit sur sa bouche pour la capturer. Leurs langues s'emmêlèrent très doucement, presque au ralenti… amoureusement.

Derek embrassa ensuite la commissure de ses lèvres, puis sa joue, ciblant quelques grains de beauté le long de sa mâchoire alors que sa main continuait de caresser ses cheveux.

Stiles ferma les yeux pour profiter de ce moment de tendresse. Son sourire s'étira encore plus alors qu'il soupirait de bonheur. Son torse se gonflait de manière anormale, preuve de sa respiration encore irrégulière, essoufflée.

"Putain c'était booon." chanta presque Stiles avec enthousiasme.

"Hm hm." répondit simplement Derek, nichant son visage dans son cou, continuant d'embrasser chaque parcelle de sa peau transpirante dans un élan de tendresse.

"J'ai chaud Derek." souffla-t-il.

Le corps musclé l'écrasait. Passé la ferveur du moment, il se sentait épuisé, éreinté. La chaleur suffocante de la pièce revenait à lui, encore pire que précédemment.

Le loup se releva légèrement et roula sur le matelas pour s'allonger sur le dos à côté de Stiles. Ce dernier le regarda amusé et attendri. Après le sexe, Derek était toujours dans un état un peu chimérique, comme apaisé. Son visage détendu était d'une beauté sans nom.

Ils échangèrent un regard complice. Ils étaient épris l'un de l'autre.

Stiles se rapprocha pour se lover quelques secondes contre lui, se collant à nouveau à la peau transpirante. Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, caressant sa joue mal rasée. Les yeux ancrés dans leurs prunelles respectives, ils échangèrent toute leur tendresse durant de longues secondes qui parurent interminables.

"Je t'aime." murmura Stiles avec évidence.

Derek sourit.

L'adolescent se recula doucement et son sourire se fit encore plus large, totalement radieux. Un petit rire cristallin s'échappa de sa gorge.

"Bon, je vais me refaire une glace !" déclara-t-il précipitamment d'un ton extra-enthousiaste.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel.

"Bah quoi ? Celle-là a totalement fondue." continua-t-il d'un ton accusateur en montrant le bol à moitié renversé un peu plus loin. "et j'ai vraiment BEAUCOUP trop chaud. Si je reste comme ça je vais être grognon en plus de me dessécher comme un haricot." déblatéra l'adolescent comme un fait avéré.

Il se leva précipitamment du lit pour courir vers la salle de bain en ricanant de plus belle.

Derek passa une main sur son visage, fatigué. Il jeta un coup d'œil sauvage vers le réveil… Heureusement demain était un dimanche.

.

 **Fin**

.

* * *

Je ne sais pas combien de fois j'ai utilisé le mot "lécher" dans cette fic, mais je crois que j'ai fait fort.

J'espère que ça vous a plu et je vous remercie beaucoup de m'avoir lue (bande de petits coquinous !).

Si vous voulez me faire plaisir ou m'encourager pour de prochains écrits, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review. C'est une dose de bonheur à chaque notification email je vous assure. Ça me fera vraiment très plaisir.

Sloe


End file.
